1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves and more particularly to a two position valve for loading and unloading of a fluid pressure operated device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linear motion devices have long been known and employed for accomplishing various tasks such as: tool positioning, actuating control mechanisms, exerting compressive forces, and the like, with such devices most often being hydraulically, pneumatically, or electrically operated.
All such hydraulically, pneumatically, or electrically operated linear motion devices require the use of relatively elaborate operating equipment which, in addition to being complex, is expensive with regard to initial purchase, maintenance, and the consumption of energy.
To illustrate this point, consider that hydraulically operated linear motion devices normally include a hydraulic oil reservoir, and engine driven pump, flow switching valves, and a relatively elaborate plumbing system. Pneumatically operated linear motion devices normally include an engine, or motor driven compressor, a compressed air tank, suitable plumbing and switching valves. Electrically operated linear motion devices employ a reversible electric motor, devices for changing rotary motion to linear motion, and suitable motor reversing controls.
In many instances it would be desirable to employ a linear motion device, however, the initial cost, maintenance, and operating costs of the above described prior art devices are prohibitive, thus in such instances the tasks are either accomplished by hand or left entirely undone.
For example, in places where a relatively large number of canned foods or beverages are consumed, such as restaurants, taverns, domestic kitchens, and the like, it would be desirable to employ a linear motion device for crushing the empty cans to reduce the volume of refuse which must be handled and to facilitate reclamation of the cans. In such locations where the accomplishment of this and other similar tasks with a linear motion device would be desirable, a readily available, low cost course of power already exists; namely, municipal water pressure.